


I Was Alone

by dicehoard



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Mentions of Suicide, just a thing done at TWO IN THE MORNING, takes place during the stolen century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicehoard/pseuds/dicehoard
Summary: So there's a TAZ writers discord and someone had the great idea of "What if Taako killed himself after Lup died first in a cycle?" and well. Well. I had to, you know?





	I Was Alone

When the next cycle begins, everyone looks to the twins. They’d talked it over after… what had happened, and decided that it was something that Lup needed to know. Knowing Taako, he’d try to sweep it under the rug and pretend that it hadn’t happened. But they’d give him a chance first – to see if he’d tell her himself.

When he doesn’t say anything, it’s up to Merle to do it for him – he’d volunteered for the task, after all, he was the team’s Medic. He was responsible for the health of his friends – both physical, and mental.

“Lup, about the last cycle,” he starts. Taako tries to cut him off, but the dwarf persists. By the time he’s finished explaining how Taako had reacted to Lup’s death, there’s no sign of the dread he had been expecting.

No, the expression on her face was all rage.

In a few quick strides, she’s crossed the deck to her brother, grabbing him by the front of his robes. When she finds her voice, her tone is equal measures of anger and fear.  “What the fuck were you thinking? You know we come back every time, so why would you do something so stupid?”

Taako tries to keep his face impassive, but all too soon, his façade begins to crack.

“I was alone, Lulu,” he says, swallowing against the tremor in his voice. “You don’t know what it was like, seeing you die and-and for there to be nothing I could do. It didn’t matter that there was anyone else there. I didn’t want to be by myself again.” He bows his head, letting his hair fall and hide his face.

“I would have come back.”

“I know.”

“It would have only taken a year.”

“A year too long.”

Lup sighs at this, before pulling him into a hug. “Don’t do it again. No, I don’t care how hard it is, think about it properly. There might come a day when I’ll disappear and won’t come back. But you have to keep going, alright? One of us has to keep the brand going.” Her joke doesn’t get the response she wished for, Taako giving her just a weak smile. “Seriously, bro-bro. I know you’d be pissed if I killed myself after losing you, so don’t you go doing it yourself. Or I’ll have no choice, but to haunt your ass.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ends abruptly because it is two in the morning. INSOMNIA! HELL! NOW!


End file.
